1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to archery equipment and, more particularly, to a bow carrying system that provides an automatically adjusting fit and which can be attached to a bow for automatic stowing in a manner which does not require the archer's attention.
2. Description of the Related Art
An archer may not require a sling on days when the bow need not be carried, as during brief practice sessions at a designated range. However, persons which use the bow for practical activities, such as hunting and competition events, particularly those involving orienteering skills, require use of the bow only on an infrequent basis. When the bow is not in use, it must be carried by the archer along with other equipment during a trip into the field. It is important during such times that the archer have the use of both hands to negotiate obstacles such as steeply sloping terrain. It is desirable in such instances that the bow be carried on the archer's person in a manner which not only avoids the need for constant attention by the archer, but which also adjusts to the archer's full range of motions. While certain slings have been proposed over the years, they do not provide the necessary self-adjusting tension while on the archer's body.
As those skilled in the art of bow hunting and simulated competition events are aware, the effective range of an archery bow, even a state-of-the-art compound bow, is limited. Accordingly, hunting activities require special skills, allowing the archer to be as silent as possible to avoid audible detection. Oftentimes, it is not feasible to have the bow dismounted from the carry position and it is important in these instances that the bow be made available to the archer for accurate shooting, as quickly as possible. Accordingly, there is a need for providing a carry system for an archery bow which is not only self-adjusting despite a wide range of archer's movements, but which also is "transparent" in use, such that distractions to the archer's concentration are avoided.